


Mutually Agreed Pretenses

by misbegotten



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Calculating, cold, and unfeeling. Life with a Holmes.





	Mutually Agreed Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



> I have no explanation for this, other than out_there gives me Mystrade pheeeeeels.

Mycroft Holmes is halfway to being a calculating machine rather than a human being. Cold and unfeeling. Or so Sherlock has told Lestrade numerous times. With growing insistence upon repetition.

Sherlock would no doubt be horrified to know exactly when Greg puzzles over these descriptors, namely when Mycroft's mouth is on Greg's cock. Maybe, Greg reflects, the calculating thing is apt. After all, Greg can see the wheels turning while Mycroft judges exactly when to pull off, when best to leave Greg begging for release. 

But thinking does not necessarily make a man cold. Certainly Mycroft never turns off his brain, not even when Greg is opening him up with two fingers. Mycroft's hands tense in the sheets as Greg breaches him, he quivers when Greg strokes in, but truly Mycroft has no compunction about guiding Greg exactly where and how deeply he wants. It would be easy to mistake Mycroft's utter confidence that Greg will follow where Mycroft leads as being emotionally cold, but Mycroft has never steered Greg wrong. And later Mycroft is not even physically distant under the sheets, pale torso lightly touching Greg's body once he's cleansed Greg and himself with a warm flannel. Surely, Mycroft does not spoon. Definitely not. But he allows Greg to throw an arm over him and draw him more closely to Greg because Greg has said he enjoys it. Mycroft tolerates Greg's natural biological reaction to bask in endorphins.

Unfeeling is probably a natural assumption to make about Mycroft, and one that the man himself cultivates. It is true that he is not one for declarations of affection. But there's the slightly pleased upturn of his lips when Greg rolls so they're facing one another, legs tangled together. It's generally prelude to a post-coital kiss that is their equivalent of "well done" or "that was fucking fantastic" (it depends on whether Greg is imagining Mycroft's voice in his head or listening to his own). Or there are the times when Mycroft's eyes soften as he catches Greg's gaze in the mirror's reflection. They both pretend not to see it and Mycroft turns back to straightening his tie, but Greg feels a rush of warmth that he hides behind a fake yawn. 

So Mycroft is certainly calculating, and maybe he and Mycroft mutually agree to allow Mycroft the pretense of cold and unfeeling. But stuff Sherlock. Let him rail. Greg, wonder of wonders, sees far more than the brilliant Sherlock Holmes for a change.


End file.
